Apex Predator
by Kaos x Hydra
Summary: Dipper finds an entry hidden in the back of the journal. The entry leads the twins to find their new formed powers. These will tangle with their real life problems and it will break out into the public. Will their lives steady or will one of them lose their minds. Chronicle AU!


I own nothing. No characters, I only own the story I set up. Plus this idea came from a movie i watched in my early teens, "Chronicle"

Enjoy! :D

The night sky and environment around was silent, but the rustle of bushes had startled any creature either in it or closely around it.

"Bro Bro, how far are we from this cave? My batteries need a recharge." Mabel wearily stated. "Almost there, Mabel. I know these woods and I'm for sure that we're getting closer. Just a few more y-" Dipper had fell down a narrow hole, screaming with fear.

"Dipper!" exclaimed Mabel. She heard a thud and groan right after. "Oooh, I'm good Mabel!" Dipper moans right after. "Alright, well Mabel's coming down." yells Mabel as she tries to slide down the almost vertical tunnel, "WEEEE," but turns into a tumble. After she lands on her back, Dipper helps her back up.

"Thanks." wheezed Mabel. "Anytime." says Dipper. He then pulls out a flashlight and they then journey their way through the narrow cavern. Dipper suddenly stops, "Hey Mabel, bring out the camera. If there's anything interesting, we 'have' to get on video." says Dipper. "Fine" says Mabel, groggingly. She goes into Dippers backpack and pulls out the camcorder.

* * *

"Welcome to 'Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained'. Entry Number #115." says Dipper to the camera. "Today, I found a entry in the back of the journal, hidden, that states there is a cave that contains a mysterious stone. The author states that he hears high-pitched noises. We are here to find out." Mabel presses the pause button on the camcorder, knowing the routine after hearing the ever so confident catchphrase.

"Ready to go further?" Dipper asks, "Ready!" says Mabel, enthusiastic. They started again down the cavern. They soon find a big opening, and Dipper stops Mabel. "Get ready to record it. I'm sure that this is it." Mabel grabs the camera out of her sweater pocket, and presses play. "Rolling." clarifies Mabel. "Ok, I believe we found the mysterious rock that the author said was in this cave." Dipper says to the camera. "Here we go."

Once they turn the corner, they see a glowing, slowing changing color, crystal-like stone.

"Wooaah" both said in an almost unison. "Mabel, get a good shot on this. This is an amazing find!" says Dipper, with an astonished face. Mabel raises the camera and looks through the screen, but to find it cutting in and out. "DipDop, the camera's acting weird. Look." Dipper looks at the screen and sees it flickering. "Maybe those noises that the author said they heard, it might be high frequencies."

As Dipper said that, a deafening noise was heard. Both of them covered their ears, and Mabel dropped the camera, as she was covering her ears, on accident. "Woah," was barely heard from Mabel and the camera had shattered into a numerous amount of pieces. "Oops. Sorry Dipper," she said, solemn. "It's fine," Dipper said, with an annoyed attitude,"we can get a new one, and you can pick it out." Suggested Dipper. This had brightened Mabel's mood. "Yay. Thank you." says an enthusiastic Mabel, "Anytime." Says Dipper, "I just hope the tape survived." Said Dipper as he kneels and find the tape file in the mess.

Mabel, out of curiosity, walks towards the stone to inspect more of it. She reaches out towards it. The feel of the stone sent shivers down Mabel's spine. She felt something more from it. As if it was, power. The flashlight shined on her but, she barely noticed. "Mabel, your nose." Dipper's voice had snapped her out of her trance. She brings a finger toward her nose to find it bleeding. The flashlight starts flickering, and an unknown force starts to push them out of the cave.

They start tumbling out of the cave. Dipper noticed they start going up and out of the entrance. They fly through the air and saw that Mabel was unconscious. "MABEL!" Yells Dipper, and lands on his back and blacks out.

Hey Guys, srry i havent been posting the promised story. BTW thats most likely going to be cancelled. School has been in the way and i have been procrastinating quite a lot. Srry, but here is a story that i promise will be a chaptered one. Also, pls let me know if this is rushed becuz im not to sure if it is. I hope you enjoy and critisism is welcome. R&R Lots of love. Bai! :D


End file.
